


Changing Needs

by Cat2000



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Discussion of BDSM practices, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series House and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: After House gets shot, the relationship between him and Chase changes
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Changing Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the season two final episode No Reason; minor spoilers for the first episode of season three; discussion of BDSM practices; sexual situations between two men
> 
> Pairing: Chase/House

“You wanted to see me?”

House glanced up at Chase, who was standing in the doorway of the office. “Did you get lost on your way here?”

Chase shrugged, stepping all of the way into the room and closing the door behind him. “I wasn’t sure I wanted to see you.”

“That’s harsh.” House leaned forward slightly. “Do you feel guilty about something?”

“What?” Chase flinched visibly. “No. _Of course not_. Why? Do _you_ think I’ve done something wrong?”

“No.” House shrugged and leaned back casually in his chair. He considered putting his feet up on the desk, but a twinge in his leg made him rethink that. He wasn’t so sure he could pretend it didn’t hurt if he followed through. “I can’t think of any other reason you wouldn’t respond to my invitation.”

Chase snorted and shook his head, staring at House with obvious disbelief. “You can’t think of a _single_ reason I would want to avoid you outside of normal work hours?”

“Come on, Chase.” House smirked at the younger man. “We’ve been dancing around things for a while now. I’m sure you must have noticed it.”

“Are you…?” Chase paused, took a deep breath and then shook his head. “You’re my boss. Even if I agreed with what you’re saying, nothing’s going to happen. And considering how bad you are in a working environment, how much worse would it be if anything _did_ happen between us?”

He didn’t ask the question House had assumed he would: why now? What had made House decide to speak about it, to act on his feelings _now_? It was just as well, as House didn’t think he could really answer that question. The time he’d spent in hallucinations and then in being off work had made him think deeply about what he might have given up had he stayed in the coma. “You get pleasure from giving pain, right?” he asked instead.

“What are you talking about?” Chase frowned and then his eyes widened as he seemingly realised what House was referring to. “I told you that was a one-time thing!”

“No. You said nothing of the sort,” House replied. “In fact, you talked about dating someone who liked to be burned.”

“ _I’m not burning you_.”

“Good. Because I’m not asking you to burn me,” House responded. “And I’m not telling you that you get control in our work lives. I’m your boss at work.”

“So let me make sure I’m understanding this right,” Chase said. “You’re saying you want to act on our mutual attraction. And you’re going to put yourself in my hands? At least when we’re outside of work? Like now?”

“Would you like me to write it down?” House returned.

Chase shrugged. “That’s what people do. They have whole contracts signed by both parties. Agree on safewords. Limits. That kind of thing.”

“Are we talking about something like this?” House slid a sheet of paper across the desk.

Chase stepped forward. He picked up the paper and sat down on one of the chairs. He began to read.

House studied Chase, resisting the urge to push and pick at the other man; to ask him if everything was covered. House had done complete research on the contracts that were signed in the BDSM community and the different kinds of safewords that were used. If he’d been anyone else, he would have been nervous. Unsure. Hesitant in reaching out to someone who was his work subordinate for something he knew he needed.

But he was Doctor House. And Chase was easy to understand. Easy to read. Somewhere at the back of his mind, House had been thinking about it. Ever since Chase had let slip that he’d had experience in the community.

“You picked out safewords for me too.” Chase finally broke the silence.

House shrugged. “You don’t like them? We can change them.”

“You’ve been very thorough with this.”

“What can I say?” House smirked. “I went all the way with Fifty Shades.”

“Yeah, don’t use that as a basis for this type of relationship.” Chase lowered the paper.

“Of course not. You’re not nearly pretty enough to be Anastasia,” House responded.

Chase just shook his head. He sat quietly for a few moments before he said, quietly, “You haven’t specified any limits.”

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I don’t have any limits because this is something I haven’t done before,” House said. “I thought we’d figure those ones out as we went along. Of course, I’ve included clauses for no permanent marks. Or anything that would be visible in our work setting. Neither of us need to be asked any awkward questions.”

Chase looked down at the contract once more and then nodded. “I can’t quite shake the feeling that you’re playing some kind of sick, twisted joke on me,” he muttered.

House shrugged. “I’d say that’s not my style, but you and I both know that’s not entirely true. _This_ isn’t a joke, though.”

“Okay.” Chase took a deep breath. He was quiet for a few moments and then directed, “Stand up.”

“We’re doing this now?” House wasn’t nervous. Not exactly. He’d laid things out quite clearly in the contract, after all. When it was just them, outside of work hours, Chase was in charge. His Dom. Perhaps it was simply that he hadn’t expected the other man to agree so quickly.

“Yes,” Chase answered. “We need to establish boundaries. You need to have an idea of what to expect when you step over the line.”

House stood; carefully, because he couldn’t show _anyone_ that the pain was returning to his leg. “Do you want me to bend over the desk?” he asked.

“No.” Chase patted one leg. “I want you to bend over my knee.”

House thought about saying no. He thought about using his safeword. Bending over Chase’s knee was a lot more personal than he was expecting; a lot more personal than he was prepared for.

Chase locked eyes with him; asked softly, “What’s your safeword?”

“Wilson.” House gave a self-deprecating smile as he wondered what his best friend would say to this.

“Do you need to use it?”

“No.” House stepped round to Chase’s side; looked at the other man’s lap. Then, he slowly and carefully lowered himself over it.

When Chase’s hand came to rest on the lower part of his back, House forced himself to stay still. His feet rested on the floor; his hands could touch the floor on the other side, but not rest flat.

The smack that landed at the crest of his right buttock stung. The second landed on the other side and then House had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning as Chase smoothed his hand over the spots he’d just swatted, rubbing the sting away.

Another pair of swats were delivered just below the first, only to have their sting rubbed away as well. Chase continued the pattern down to House’s thighs. Then, when he began again from the crest, the resulting sting was a bit more intense; lingered for a little longer.

Chase delivered the spanking and the rubbing in relative silence. Each new circuit left a sting that lingered more; left House’s backside more sensitive. And each time Chase started over from the top, indicating it wasn’t over, House’s member twitched in response.

When Chase paused, House wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. His bottom felt warm and stingy; his erection was to the point of giving him some mild discomfort.

Chase slid his hand under House’s stomach and undid his pants; pulled them down slowly, giving House time to process what was happening. To realise that one layer of protection was being removed from his backside.

And then the spanking started again.

House couldn’t really tell if Chase was smacking him harder now. The smacks _felt_ harder, but he had a bit less protection now. And when Chase swatted his thighs, it was bare skin that felt the sting. And the rubbing was much more intimate, sending even more blood to his erection.

When Chase paused to lower his underwear, it caught on his member. Chase didn’t make a comment, though he did let his fingers glide over the erection, grasping it gently.

House’s groan was low and drawn out and he shifted, then jerked as Chase pulled his hand free and swatted his bare backside.

Now, along with spanking and rubbing, Chase fingered and stroked House’s erection, every so often squeezing and eliciting quiet groans and moans from House. He began to mindlessly thrust against Chase’s hand, alternating between that and pushing himself up towards the other man’s hand.

A final few smacks to his thighs, a bit harder than the previous, and another squeeze to House’s erection and he was releasing, slumping over Chase’s lap as his orgasm hit and hard.

It took several long moments for House to come fully back to himself. He still lay in place, though, enjoying the feeling of Chase’s hand rubbing over his bottom; the feeling of being spent and empty. “That didn’t feel like a punishment,” he said, when he thought he could finally talk in a normal tone.

“It wasn’t a punishment this time,” Chase answered. “But if a punishment is necessary, it won’t be fun or enjoyable for you.”

“I have no doubts about that.” House carefully pushed himself up off Chase’s lap. He grabbed some tissues from the desk to clean himself off before replacing his clothing, then looked at the other man. “Why don’t we continue this back at my apartment?”

Chase nodded, standing up and taking the offered tissues to clean up his own legs and hands. He grabbed the contract and then nodded towards the door. “Lead the way.”

** The End **


End file.
